Ghost Only
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: DISCONTINUED! MOVED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self. Dan 'Ghost Only' belong to Yui Shin. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!  
>Cast : All Super Junior member with official couple.<br>Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Prolog**

Ryeowook mendecak kesal ketika langit berubah gelap ditambah dengan raungan petir yang menyeramkan. Belum lagi kilat-kilat putih nan panjang yang menjalar di atas gedung sekolah kakaknya ini. Membuatnya bergidik. Yeoja berambut hitam panjang lembut itu merapatkan jaket putihnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika angin menyapa lembut tengkuk kecilnya.  
>'Ish, Minnie-eonni lama sekali sih?' batin Ryeowook seraya melirik jam tangan yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 18:39. Hiyaa, sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Setengah takut, yeoja yang akrab dipanggil Wookie itu menoleh ke belakang. Lorong sekolah kakaknya –Sapphire Blue High School, sudah sepi. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Lorong panjang itu gelap dengan loker-loker siswa yang berjejer rapi dan menempel di dinding.<br>Wookie semakin takut ketika ia mendengar suara langkah yang pelan –nyaris samar-samar. Yeoja itu cepat-cepat memutar kepalanya dan meraih handphone dari saku jaket merahnya. Baru ia akan menekan keypad handphonenya, sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh lehernya.

Ryeowook terpaku. Dingin dari 'sesuatu' (apapun itu) yang menyentuh lehernya perlahan turut menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"KYAAA! KYAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAH!"

Ryeowook memekik kencang sekali ketika lehernya diselimuti dua benda dingin dan basah.

"Hei hei, easy. Ini aku!" sahut Sungmin panik ketika adik perempuannya berteriak keras sekali. Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang dan mengelus dadanya lega –begitu pula dengan Sungmin. "Kau ini.. Kenapa berteriak sekencang itu sih? Jantungku serasa berhenti mendadak!" protes Sungmin kesal.

"Eonni sendiri kenapa menjahiliku seperti itu, he? Aku tidak mau melihat yang 'aneh-aneh' di sekolah eonni yang aneh! Dasar kakak perempuan aneh!" cerocos Ryeowook bertubi-tubi. Sungmin memonyongkan bibirnya mendengar banyaknya kata 'aneh' yang terlontar dari bibir mungil adiknya.

"Apa yang tadi eonni sentuh ke leherku? Kenapa dingin dan basah? Eonni habis ngapain memangnya?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mengelap leher kecilnya. "Aku habis cuci tangan! Kau parno-an sekali sih!" bela Sungmin.

"YA! Kan aku –"

CTAR!

"Huweee!" Kedua kakak beradik itu memekik dan reflek saling berpelukan ketika petir dan kilat menyambar pucuk sebuah pohon tinggi di halaman sekolah itu.

"Hiiy! Eonni, pulang yuk?" rengek Ryeowook –masih memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin mengatur nafas sejenak ketika jantungnya sempat berdegup mati-matian mendengar bunyi petir. "Iya. Ayo."

Namun malang untuk mereka, hujan turun tepat ketika mereka menginjak tanah. Dengan cepat, mereka berdua mundur kembali menghindari terpaan hujan. "Aah!" keluh Ryeowook kesal. "Tenanglah saeng, aku bawa payung. Ayo!" ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tubuh adiknya semakin merapat kepadanya –mengingat payung itu terbilang kecil untuk menadahi tubuh mereka berdua dari guyuran hujan.

"Nee." Ryeowook patuh. Kakak adik dengan beda usia 2 tahun itu lantas berjalan sambil berpelukan.

"Eonni, dingin.." kata Ryeowook seraya menggeretakkan giginya –kedinginan. Sungmin menghela nafas. "Nee, nanti kita berhenti sebentar di minimarket ya. Eonni harus beli sawi dan lobak. Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau kita makan kimchi malam ini?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Apapun yang eonni masak, aku suka." Mendengar jawaban sederhana yang begitu polos dari adiknya, Sungmin lantas memeluk Ryeowook erat seraya mencubit pipinya. "Uuuuh, eonni gemas!"

"Aaa ~ Sakit eonni, jangan keras-keras nyubitnya!"

.

.

.

"Nah, pakai ini." Sungmin melepas jas sekolahnya dan menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook. Angin hujan dingin yang kencang seketika menusuk lengan Sungmin ketika tidak ada lagi kain yang membungkus lengan kecilnya. Yah, tidak apa-apa, yang penting Ryeowook tidak jatuh sakit.

"Huwaa, besar sekali. Eonni badannya tambah gemuk ya, makanya jasnya bisa longgar begini?" protes Ryeowook. Sungmin melotot. "Mwo? Enak saja, kau yang terlalu kurus!" sahut Sungmin tidak terima –meski sebuah luka didadanya terkoyak semakin lebar. Sakit sekali hati Sungmin ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu tadi. Adiknya sekarang kurus, padahal seminggu yang lalu saja jas sekolah Sungmin masih muat di badan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Aku bercanda, eonni. Yaudah, ayo pulang." sahut Ryeowook sambil mengangkat kantong belanjaan Sungmin. Sungmin dengan sigap menyambarnya ketika dilihatnya lengan Ryeowook mengencang –mati-matian mencoba mengangkat kantong belanja itu. "Sini, biar eon masukkan ke dalam tas eon saja. Ayo, Wookie, merapat lagi padaku. Jangan sampai kita berdua kehujanan."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. Kembali dua yeoja itu berlari menembus hujan.

**. . .**

KCPAK. KCPAK.

Dengan gerakan tidak kentara, Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Dari tadi Sungmin merasa ganjil. Ia merasa seolah ada orang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Bunyi sepatu yang menginjak genangan air dengan kasar terus terdengar. Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin melihat ke belakang, ia hanya melihat kabut putih. Tidak ada orang.

"Eooni?" tanya Ryeowook ketika Sungmin mendadak jadi pendiam.

"Eooni!"

Sungmin tersentak . "E-eh, iya. Ada apa, Wookie?"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal, kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Eonni lihat apa sih?"

"T-tidak ada. Eonni hanya merasa, kayaknya eonni kenal sama yeoja yang memakai celana putih tadi. Ayo, kita jalan lagi. Hujan semakin deras." Cepat-cepat direngkuhnya pundak kecil Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya dan kembali berjalan. Pelan, namun pasti, Sungmin mengepal erat pisau perak lipat di saku roknya. Tidak bisa Sungmin pungkiri, jantungnya berdebar kencang, seolah akan meledak. Yeoja itu takut.

.

.

.

"Eonni akan memasak, Wookie. Kau mandi saja duluan." ujar Sungmin pelan sambil mengatur bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya –masih dalam balutan rok dan seragam sekolahnya.

"Eeeh? Aku tidak apa-apa, eonni, sebaiknya eonni saja –"

"Wookie, aku tidak mau kau masuk angin. Cepat mandi."

Mendengar nada Sungmin yang tidak bisa dibantah membuat Wookie menurut. Ia menyambar handuknya dari kamar tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Eonni-nya itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, Sungmin selalu memanjakan Ryeowook. Apapun yang Ryeowook mau segera diturutinya. Untung saja permintaan Ryeowook tidak pernah yang aneh-aneh. Sungmin juga selalu menjaga kesehatan Ryeowook. Tidak akan pernah Sungmin membiarkan adik semata wayangnya itu sakit.

Setelah mendengar suara kucuran air shower dari kamar mandi, Sungmin mendesah keras –terlalu keras. Aura dingin itu datang lagi..

"Siapa?" bisik Sungmin pelan seraya memotong lobak.

"_Kau bisa merasakanku, Sungmin-ssi?"_

"Minggir. Keluar dari rumahku."

"_Tidak akan. Kau harus membantuku. Aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini."_

"Kubilang, keluar dari rumahku!" desis Sungmin.

"_Kau jahat, Sungminnie.."_

"Aaargh!" erang Sungmin pelan ketika sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan mencekiknya. Kuat dan kencang. Sungmin tercekat. Nafasnya satu-satu –perih dan menyiksa. Pisau jatuh dari tangannya seketika. Suara dentingan pisau tajam membuat Sungmin merinding.

"_Ya! Dia datang! Tidak! Aaah!"_

BRUGH.

Sungmin terduduk di lantai dapur.

Setelah makhluk yang tidak terlihat itu melepaskan cekikannya, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Udara seketika mendingin.

Setengah terbatuk-batuk dan terhuyung-huyung, Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu. Mengantisipasi akan apa yang akan terjadi, Sungmin mengeluarkan pisau peraknya dan dipegangnya siaga. Sensasi menakutkan mendera Sungmin ketika ia memegang pintu apartemennya. Seketika Sungmin terkesiap. Ia seperti mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan pelan..

Dengan nafas memburu dan ragu, Sungmin perlahan membuka pintu metal putih itu. Dan apa yang dilihatnya.. Membuat Sungmin menjerit ketika warna merah memenuhi matanya..

"_Annyeong, Lee Sungmin.."_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong readerdeul ~ ^^**

**Ini cerita horror baru yang akan Hyo buat diSP ini ~ Di chapter ini memang belum apa-apa sih, hehe ^^'**

**Jadi, lanjut atau delete?**

**Review please ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self. And 'Ghost Only' belong to Yui Shin. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : All Super Junior member with official couple.**

**Warning : Genderswtich for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Tring.

Pisau perak itu jatuh dari tangan Sungmin, bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh Sungmin ke lantai. Sungmin menatap horror ke arah pemuda dengan mata semerah darah segar dihadapannya. Jantungnya bergejolak kencang. Pikirannya kosong sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian, otaknya dibanjiri dengan rasa takut yang membuncah.

"EONNI? EONNI? WAEYO?" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan teriakan kencang Ryeowook seolah menyadarkan Sungmin. Yeoja itu meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mengambil pisau perak lipatnya, dan mengacungkannya tepat didepan namja tinggi itu. Ya ampun, siapapun, tolong Sungmin! Padahal ia takut setengah mati, tapi kenapa matanya tidak bisa teralihkan dari mata merah pekat itu?

Namja berambut ikal brunette itu menyeringai sinis ketika melihat Sungmin menodongkannya pisau perak kecil. Tangan yeoja itu gemetar, dan namja jangkung itu bisa melihat keringat ketakutan mengalir deras dari wajah mulus tanpa noda itu. "Tidak sopan mengacungkan pisau kepada orang yang berbaik hati mau datang kesini, Lee Sungmin-ssi. Lagipula, kau pikir aku ini vampire atau werewolf, yang bisa lari terbirit-birit dengan senjata kacangan itu, eh?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Badannya semakin lemas, tapi anehnya masih bisa gemetar. "DARIMANA KAU TAHU NAMAKU? AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU! KELUAR!" jerit Sungmin panik ketika namja itu menyeringai. Demi Tuhan, tadi dia bilang dia bukan vampire kan? Tapi.. Kenapa gigi taringnya panjang sekali..?

Laki-laki itu tertawa terkekeh, seolah mengejek ketakutan Sungmin. Namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen Sungmin, akhirnya masuk dalam satu langkah. Dan seketika, pintu itu terbanting dengan sendirinya tanpa disentuh oleh namja itu. Sungmin merasa matanya memanas. Ia takut..

"EONNI? EONNI? GWAENCHANAYO?" teriak Ryeowook cemas dari dalam kamar mandi ketika kakaknya malah berteriak, alih-alih menjawab sahutan Ryeowook.

Namja yang ada dihadapan Sungmin berdecak kesal ketika Ryeowook berteriak. Matanya yang semula berwarna merah darah segar, berubah menjadi warna coklat. Sungmin terkesiap, dan lagi-lagi yeoja itu menjatuhkan pisau peraknya. Dibekapnya mulut mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya, ketika bola mata coklat bening itu menatapnya tajam dan buas. Mengerikan sekali.. Tulang dan ototnya seolah meleleh dan membaur menjadi satu. Sungmin lemas..

Laki-laki berperawakan angkuh itu menyusupkan kedua tangan putih pucatnya ke dalam celana hitamnya. Matanya menyipit dan memandang keseluruhan apartemennya. Sungmin beringsut mundur, namun ia juga memicingkan mata ke arah namja yang terbalut jas hitam itu. Sungmin harus waspada, apapun yang terjadi, dan setakut apapun ia.

"Heh. Lee Ryeowook. Ck. Yeoja yang berisik dan cerewet sekali. Yesung, bereskan dia." ujar namja berkulit pucat itu seraya menoleh ke arah belakang. 'Ia mengajak bicara udara semu dan kosong,' batin Sungmin. Namun, betapa terkejutnya yeoja manis itu, ketika sebuah suara lembut yang tidak ada sumbernya, membalas ucapan laki-laki itu. "Baik, tuan muda Kyuhyun."

Seraya melirik dan menyeringai sinis ke arah Sungmin, namja itu menyusun sebuah rencana. Sungmin tidak melihat seringai menyeramkan 'Kyuhyun'. Yeoja itu blank. Otaknya kosong dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, ketika angin berhembus didepan wajahnya dan sekumpulan angin membentuk kabut putih yang menampilkan siluet samar wajah seorang namja. Namja dengan pipi bulat, mata sipit, dan mulut yang membuat seringai menakutkan. Sungmin shock.

"Kyaaa! Eon –Aaaa!"

"Wookie!" Sungmin cepat-cepat berdiri begitu mendengar teriakan adiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan –Urgh!" Sungmin mendadak kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara ketika Kyuhyun memagutnya di dinding. Kedua tangannya ditahan diatas kepala dan dikunci oleh tangan kanan namja itu. Sungmin gemetar takut.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan mendadak, ruangan menjadi gelap seketika. Sungmin mengrjap. Ia meronta ketakutan ketika bola-bola roh putih berjumlah banyak mengelilingi tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun. Bola-bola itu berpendar redup. Cahayanya menakutkan –mengingatkan Sungmin ke hal yang paling ditakutkannya..

"LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. Secara ajaib, sebuah kartu berwarna merah darah mendadak terpegang ditangan kiri Sungmin. Sungmin merinding ketika ia melihat tangannya yang dibaluri darah dari refleksi mata Kyuhun.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun. Aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini. Kalau mau, kau bisa bekerja di tempatku." sahut namja itu.

Sungmin menggeleng panik. Apa-apaan vampire ini?

Kyuhyun mengusap pergelangan tangan Sungmin pelan dengan jemari panjangnya, kemudian ia sodorkan kelima jarinya ke depan mata Sungmin. "Kau bisa melihat sesuatu di jariku? Jawab!"

Seolah terhipnotis, Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Darah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan mengangguk. "Bagus. Percaya atau tidak, ini darahmu sendiri. Ciumlah. Manis sekali."

Sungmin melotot. Yeoja itu menggeleng panik ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari pucatnya semakin mendekat. Tidak mungkin! Kalau itu darahnya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak merasa sakit?

"Tuan muda, saya sudah selesai menanganinya. Ternyata tubuhnya manis sekali."

Ketika suara itu terdengar, kegelapan perlahan memudar. Bola-bola roh itu menghilang, digantikan bayangan ruang tamu apartemennya yang perlahan dilihat Sungmin. Namun yeoja itu terperanjat ketika setetes cairan menyentuh kelopak matanya. Dan Sungmin memekik kencang ketika ia menyadari bahwa cairan yang menuruni lekuk kelopak matanya dan meluncur bebas itu.. Darah..

"Tidak.." lirih Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu melorot ke lantai. Namja itu menyeringai dan memamerkan gigi taringnya ketika Sungmin memegang pergelangan tangannya –panik ketika ia melihat ternyata ada luka menganga di nadinya. Kartu yang sebelumnya Sungmin remas erat menggelosor di lantai. Kartu aneh itu kemudian mulai mengeluarkan darah, dimana darah itu menggenang dan membanjiri lantai.

Kyuhyun berdeham. "Kau bisa datang dan kerja di restoranku kalau kau ternyata bisa melihat 'itu'." ujar namja itu dingin. Sungmin tidak mendengar –yeoja itu masih terpaku shock melihat luka melintang seiring nadinya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Pandangannya kabur.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal ketika Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya dengan gaya angkuh dan kembali berdecih kesal. "Kita terlambat hampir dua jam, Yesung. Tidak kusangka ternyata bisa selama ini."

Mata Sungmin kini terpaku pada kartu yang terus merembeskan darah pada setiap sudutnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika cairan berbau amis itu sampai ke pantofel-nya. Segera Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mengambil kartu itu. "Kau bisa mengontakku dengan meneteskan setitik darah di kartu ini, Sungmin-ssi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan kau –" Mata Sungmin terbelalak ketika Kyuhyun menunjuk udara kosong di sebelahnya.

"Akan ku hancurkan jiwamu kalau kau masih berani mengganggu Sungmin. Kau tidak akan pernah punya rumah untuk singgah, dan jiwamu akan pergi tanpa arah di neraka bumi ini," kutuk Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sekarang, rawat Sungmin, kemudian hapus berlian itu. Cepat!" suruh Kyuhyun –masih menunjuk mahkluk semu di samping Sungmin. Yeoja itu mendadak merasa kedinginan.

"Kami pergi. Maaf telah mengganggumu, Sungmin-ssi. Annyeong." sahut Kyuhyun dingin seraya membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari apartemen Sungmin. Dan Sungmin melotot horror ketika sebuah telapak kaki basah dan berair menjejak di lantai apartemennya –berjalan perlahan di belakang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melotot horror ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya –padahal untuk mendongakkan kepalanya saja Sungmin tidak sanggup. Badannya mendingin.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" jeritnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum dunianya menghitam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Annyeong readerdeul ^^ Mianhae, author belum bisa balas review ^^'**

**Tapi author janji deh, chapter depan ada reply-nya!**

**Continue or discontinue?**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self. And 'Ghost Only' belong to Yui Shin. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!_

_Cast : All Super Junior member with official couple._

_Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Eonni! Eonni! Ireona, palli!"_

Ugh.

Wajah Ryeowook yang cemas adalah yang pertama kali dilihat Sungmin kala membuka mata. _Yeodongsaeng_-nya itu sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah. Sungmin terduduk tiba-tiba, kelebat kejadian semalam kembali terbayang jelas.

GREP!

"Aduh! Sakit, _eonni_! _Eonni _kenapa sih? Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung saat kedua mata Sungmin terbelalak kala menarik tubuh kecilnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Dan rasa herannya semakin bertambah kala Sungmin terengah-engah dan bertanya dengan suara bergetar, "Wookie… kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"…_Eonni_?"

Ryeowook terperanjat begitu ia menjauhkan tubuh sang kakak. Kepala Sungmin tertunduk, matanya meneteskan air mata. Walau tidak mengerti, Ryeowook duduk disebelah sang kakak dan mengusap bahu Sungmin. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _eonni_… _Eonni _kenapa? Ayo semangat _eonni_, aku sudah siapkan sarapan… Nanti kita terlambat…"

Jiah.

Ditengah isak bisunya, Sungmin _sweatdrop_. Ryeowook ternyata lebih takut terlambat masuk sekolah jika dibandingkan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Cepat-cepat Sungmin menghapus air mata dan menatap jam. Huh, adiknya benar. Kalau ia tidak bergegas sekarang, mungkin mereka berdua benar-benar akan terlambat. Sungmin menggangguk sembari memaksakan seulas senyum, membuat kedua ujung bibir Ryeowook terangkat. Si bungsu Lee itu mengepalkan tangan ke atas dan berseru, "Ayo semangat, _eonni_! Sekarang _eonni _cepat mandi, dan aku akan panaskan sup!"

Hanya sebuah dengus kecil sebagai respon dari Sungmin, namun dengan itu, Ryeowook langsung melesat keluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Menghela nafas, Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam? Kenapa…

"_Eonni _~ "

Sebuah panggilan dari Ryeowook menyentak Sungmin. Ia buru-buru beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tanpa ia sadari sama sekali bahwa ada sebuah kertas kosong kecil yang melayang saat ia menyibak selimut. Menunggangi angin yang terbentuk dari kibasan tersebut, dan mendarat di nakas putih disamping tempat tidur.

.

.

.

"Hoahm ~ "

Seorang _yeoja _berseragam sekolah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang cukup ramping untuk ukuran anak kelas 2 SMA ia regangkan lebar-lebar guna menghilangkan rasa pegal yang hinggap karena kurang tidur. Lee Sungmin –_yeoja _itu langsung menuju wastafel dan merapikan rambut.

Pandangannya menerawang kosong menatap pantulan diri sendiri di cermin besar tersebut. Pikirannya melayang-layang di asa. Kalau ingat tabungannya yang sudah sekarat –tinggal kerak-keraknya yang tersisa, hatinya terasa miris. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini? Apakah ia harus meminjam uang –atau dengan kata lain, berhutang pada orang lain dan memecahkan prinsip dirinya sendiri? Kalaupun ya, kepada siapa ia harus meminjam?

Untuk saja toilet ini sepi –tidak ada orang dan hanya ada suara angin yang mendesir masuk dari jendela kecil WC.

Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mencuci tangan. Seingatnya, Ryeowook punya tabungan. Tidak banyak memang uang yang bisa muat dalam celengan babi merah muda itu –tapi Sungmin memperkirakan paling tidak itu cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dapur. Bagaimana kalau ia meminjam –atau mungkin memintanya dari Ryeowook?

Hah, jangan konyol!

Cepat-cepat _yeoja _tersebut menyingkirkan ide paling aneh sepanjang hidupnya. Meminta dari sang adik kandung? Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya! Ia seorang kakak, seharusnya ialah yang _dipinjami _uang oleh sang adik.

Sing.

Sungmin sedikit mendelik saat melihat siluet orang yang lewat dibelakangnya. Setahunya, tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk ke WC tanpa membuka pintu yang menggemakan derit kencang. Jadi… apa itu tadi?

Takut-takut, Sungmin memutar lehernya ke arah jendela. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba dicengkram perasaan menakutkan. Sensasi dingin menyapa tengkuk putihnya, membuat Sungmin cepat-cepat mengusap untuk melenyapkannya.

_And, there she is._

Seorang _yeoja _berambut gelombang panjang hitam nan indah tengah _nangkring _di jendela kamar mandi seraya memegang sepuntung rokok. Ujungnya terbakar dan mengeluarkan asap. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia sedang menghadap keluar.

Sungmin mematung. Siapa _yeoja _ini? Kenapa ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah? Dan lagi… rok hitamnya sangat pendek –terlampau pendek kalo Sungmin boleh berkomentar. Lalu, _high heels_! Ragu, Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Ia antara ingin menyapa dan menegur perempuan itu, atau kabur terbirit-birit dari kamar mandi karena… hei, Sungmin saja tidak merasakan kehadirannya sama sekali!

"Ehm, kau…"

Hanya itu kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sungmin ketika memilih _option _pertama. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya sekering dan setandas gurun Gobi.

"!"

Sungmin reflek membekap mulutnya ketika perempuan itu berpaling ke arahnya. Ya Tuhan!

Yang pertama ditangkap oleh mata kelinci Sungmin adalah darah. Cairan berwarna merah itu seakan beranak-sungai dari dahi perempuan berkulit putih itu –menuruni lekuk hidungnya, melewati alis hitamnya, dan jatuh ke kedua pipinya. Namun ia tersenyum manis, seakan darah di wajahnya seolah kelopak bunga yang singgah diwajahnya karena tertiup angin.

Ingin berteriak –namun suara Sungmin sangkut entah dibagian mana tenggorokan. Tangan kanan Sungmin membekap mulut untuk mencegah teriakan yang sangat mungkin keluar, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram wastafel dengan erat untuk melampiaskan kekagetan dan ketakutannya sekaligus.

"Lee Sungmin kan?" tanya suara yang keluar dari balik dua buah bibir putih tebal tersebut. Masih penuh senyum, membuatnya tambah _horror_.

Meski hati Sungmin sudah mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap lebih lama bagian tubuh apapun dari perempuan DAN cepat-cepat lari, tapi sesuatu sepertinya telah memasung kakinya ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Dan entah bagaimana, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa tidak melihat sepasang mata _yeoja_ tersebut. Hitam pekat… langit malam seolah pindah kesana.

Asap rokok membumbung sesaat setelah _yeoja _itu mengisap rokok dan menghembusnya. Namun ada yang ganjil disini. Asap tersebut menghilang beberapa detik setelahnya –dan maksudnya, betul-betul menghilang begitu saja, dan Sungmin bahkan tidak mencium baunya.

Lutut Sungmin melemas. Bulu kuduk disekujur tubuhnya berdiri, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Bosku sudah menawari pekerjaan. Sepertinya kau tidak tertarik ya? Memangnya kau tidak butuh uang?" Setetes darah meluncur melalui _philtrumnya _dan menetes di baju putihnya. Sungmin melotot semakin lebar mendengar perkataan _yeoja _itu. Berarti peristiwa malam itu benar! Ia tidak bermimpi maupun berhalusinasi! _Namja _dengan bola-bola api itu –yang ia yakini bukan manusia– benar-benar menawarkan pekerjaan padanya. Dan mungkin, –Sungmin semakin yakin bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah roh–, 'mahkluk' ini adalah salah satu anak buahnya yang lain.

"A-aku…"

_Yeoja _itu terkekeh, lalu mengusap darah yang meluncur di bibirnya. Ia mengusapnya seolah itu adalah keringat, bukan darah. Mendadak, pandangan Sungmin bertemu dengan mata _yeoja _tersebut. Dan Sungmin rasanya mau pingsan. Bola mata perempuan itu putih seluruhnya, hanya pupilnya yang kecil berwarna hitam. Membuat matanya terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak tertarik ya?"

Sungmin masih diam –memandangi tubuh perempuan didepannya. Sebenarnya, lepas dari fakta kalau _yeoja _itu adalah hantu, ia cukup cantik. Kakinya putih dan jenjang, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah manekin. Tangannya yang terekspos sampai ke bahu dan lehernya yang juga jenjang, ramping dilengkapi jemari yang boleh dikatakan lentik. Kedua ruas kuku di tangannya pun dihias oleh kuteks berwarna hitam. Andai wanita ini hidup dan tidak dikelilingi aura kematian, pasti ia akan sangat cantik dan terlihat glamor.

Tidak mendapatkan respon yang diharapkan dari Sungmin, _yeoja _itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu duduk di jendela -membelakangi Sungmin. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"T-tunggu!" cegah Sungmin sebelum _yeoja _itu berniat lompat dari jendela. Agak konyol memang, kalau mengingat bahwa dia adalah roh –yang tentu saja tidak bisa terluka. Tapi bagaimanapun, Sungmin benci melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dan kalau _yeoja _itu _memang _mau lompat, sebaiknya nanti saja kalau Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi ini!

"Hm?" sahut _yeoja _itu singkat seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Sungmin sedikit menelan ludah melihat setitik darah kembali meluncur dari dahi _yeoja _tersebut.

"S-Siapa kau? Apa k-kau… suruhan hantu yang semalam?" tanya Sungmin gagap. Lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Mendengar kata 'hantu', sosok dihadapannya terkekeh. Ia kembali menghisap rokok dalam satu tarikan nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan asapnya lewat hidung. Lalu menjawab singkat. "Aku Kim Heechul. Salam kenal."

Hening sesaat. Sungmin berusaha merekam namanya selama dua detik, sampai kemudian Heechul tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik, "Aku masih punya pekerjaan. Sampai ketemu, Lee Sungmin!"

Bingkai jendela itu seketika kosong. Dan udara sedingin es masuk menerpa wajah Sungmin, membuatnya terdiam. Ia menunduk dan menatap secarik kertas putih di tangannya. Lalu terdengar helaan nafas lesu nan berat dari hidungnya.

Cukup tentang semua omong kosong ini.

Sungmin mencuci wajahnya di wastafel –bersiap untuk mengalahkan kantuk di kelas Biologi yang pastinya akan sangat membosankan. Sekaligus menghilangkan bayang-bayang atas apa yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya yang serasa membeku. Dinginnya sungguh menusuk hingga ke tulang. Angin badai ditambah dengan rintik hujan yang menghujam tubuh layaknya jarum terpaksa membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook kembali berteduh di minimarket tempat mereka berteduh kemarin.

"Hah, musim hujan benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Ryeowook. Kalau tidak karena hujan lebat ini, mereka berdua akan sudah sampai di rumah, makan malam, lalu mengerjakan tugas, dan terakhir, tidur dengan sentosa.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut adiknya. "Kita masuk yuk, beli makanan. _Eonni _tidak yakin sanggup memasak saat kita sampai. _Mian, ne_?"

Ryeowook menoleh polos ke arah Sungmin dan mengangguk lugu. Mata bulatnya tidak menyatakan protes atau penolakan –Sungmin benar-benar harus memberinya gelar '_The Best Dongsaeng in the World_'. Ia benar-benar seorang adik yang patuh dan paling mengerti keadaaan kakaknya.

Saat tengah memilih-milih makanan cepat saji, mata Sungmin tertumbuk pada sebuah pengumuman di secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di beberapa sisi dinding minimarket tersebut. Isinya tentang… lowongan kerja bekerja sebagai kasir dengan beberapa syarat. Jantung Sungmin berdegup. Ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan itu!

Kalau mau menuruti ego, Sungmin sebenarnya tidak ingin bekerja disini. Bukan karena takut dicemooh oleh kawannya kalau ketahuan atau apa –Sungmin justru bangga jika teman-temannya tahu ia punya pekerjaan sampingan. Sungmin hanya berpikir –apakah ia sanggup bekerja sambilan? Ia masih punya tanggungan seorang adik, ia masih sekolah, ia punya banyak tugas sebagai pelajar, belum lagi gaji yang didapatnya kelak –apakah sepadan atau tidak.

Tapi tidak dipungkiri, Sungmin butuh uang. Untuk saat ini, uang adalah segalanya.

Menelan ludah, _yeoja _itu menggamit lengan adiknya ke kasir saat selesai berbelanja. Setelah membayar, Sungmin menyuruh Ryeowook menunggu diluar.

.

.

Dengan patuh, Ryeowook menunggu diluar –dibawah gerimis yang terkadang menerpa dan angin dingin yang masih menusuk tanpa protes sedikitpun. Bibir tipisnya kadang menggigil kedinginan. Namun ia tetap sabar menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak kecil yang ikut berteduh di sampingnya. Ryeowook –yang pembawaannya ceria dan sangat menyukai anak-anak, menyapa _namja _kecil tersebut. "Halo, anak manis! Dimana orangtuamu?" tanyanya riang. Anak tersebut menjawab dengan raut sedih ditambah gelengan, membuat Ryeowook terdiam. Selang beberapa menit, anak itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap coklat yang dipajang di etalase minimarket.

Ryeowook berkedip. Lalu ia berjongkok seraya menyentuh bahu anak itu. "Kau ingin coklat itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum. Namun yang ditanya justru diam tanpa memberikan respon apapun. Melihat mata _namja _cilik ini tidak lepas dari coklat berwarna _pink _tersebut membuat Ryeowook berasumsi bahwa anak ini sangat menginginkannya.

Diam-diam, Ryeowook merogoh sakunya. Masih ada sisa uang jajan harian yang diberi oleh Sungmin. Ada beberapa _won _disitu, cukup untuk membeli satu batang coklat. Tapi…

Sebenarnya, mengikuti sifat kakaknya, Ryeowook benci membuang uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Keadaan-tidak-terlalu-beruntung yang menaungi hidupnya sejak kecil membuat Ryeowook mengerti dan sangat memahami arti kata 'hemat'.

Ryeowook berpikir lagi sejenak. Hum, tidak apalah, kali ini saja. Lagipula, ia tidak tega melihat tatapan terluka anak kecil ini karena tidak bisa makan makanan yang didambakan. "Tunggu disini ya! Biar _noona _belikan coklat itu untukmu!" kata Ryeowook. Tangan kecilnya mengusap rambut anak tersebut, membuat lelaki kecil itu memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. Dan senyum itu Ryeowook yakini menular, karena saat ini ia juga tengah tersenyum selebar bahu.

_Yeoja _dengan rambut coklat sebatas tengkuk itu akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam minimarket –dengan tas sekolah dan barang belanjaan di tentengannya. Kasir yang menjaga disitu tersenyum melihat Ryeowook masuk lagi. "Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

"Coklat _pink _itu, satu, _ahjumma_." tunjuk Ryeowook.

_Ahjumma _tersebut tersenyum. Ia membungkus coklat yang dimaksud Ryeowook dan menyebutkan harganya. "Tidak baik makan coklat malam-malam, Manis. Gigimu bisa bolong nanti."

Ryeowook sedikit cemberut ketika _ahjumma _itu berkata dengan nada seolah ia adalah anak kelas 2 SD. Segera setelah membayar, Ryeowook menjawab, "Terimakasih, _ahjumma_. Tapi coklat ini bukan untukku kok."

Sang penjaga kasir menaikkan sebelah alis –heran dengan jawaban Ryeowook. Penasaran, ia mengintip Ryeowook dari balik meja kasir. Ah ya, anak perempuan itu sepertinya memang sedang bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya –karena ia berjongkok. Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat, anak itu memberikan coklatnya, lalu ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gesture seolah ia sedang mengacak rambut 'orang' tersebut.

Semakin penasaran, _ahjumma _itu mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati mesin kasir. Alisnya berkerut heran. Hujan masih mengguyur dengan lebatnya, dan tidak ada jejak ada seseorang yang baru saja berteduh diluar. Kepada siapa coklat itu ia berikan? Bukannya tidak ada siapapun disitu? Kenapa anak itu masih berjongkok?

BRAK!

"Wookie! Wookie!" Sungmin menjeblak pintu minimarket dengan keras, lalu berlari memeluk adiknya dengan perasaan bahagia. Rasa senangnya membuncah dan meluap-luap.

"Ada apa, _eonni_?" tanya Ryeowook bingung saat ditabrak tiba-tiba.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan senyum, Sungmin berkata, "Wookie, _eonni _dapat pekerjaan disini!"

Mata Ryeowook membulat. "_Jinjjayo? Waaa, chukkahaeyo, eonni!_" Ryeowook bertepuk tangan heboh, membuat tawa Sungmin meledak. Adiknya ini benar-benar tidak seperti anak kelas 2 SMP pada umumnya.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "Wookie, _eonni _tidak bisa pulang bersamamu sekarang…"

Sinar kebahagiaan dimata Ryeowook meredup. "Eh, tapi…"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, Wookie…"

"Aku bisa menunggu sampai _eonni _selesai kerja kok! Aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku janji! Aku bisa membantu _eonni _kalau _eonni _membutuhkanku!" tukas Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang sendirian. Rasanya pasti menakutkan mendapati rumah kosong dengan suasana gelap gulita tanpa siapapun.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Senyumnya pudar. Inginnya juga seperti itu, tapi… "Tidak, Wookie, ini bukan masalah kau mengganggu atau tidak. _Eonni _tidak ingin kau sakit. Sekarang, Wookie pulang ya. Masak ramen yang sudah kita beli tadi, mandi air hangat kalau terguyur hujan, dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR, setelah itu tidur, tapi jangan terlalu larut. Oke?"

Ryeowook diam. Sepasang bola mata kecilnya menatap Sungmin sedih dan kecewa. Sang kakak tidak tega melihatnya –hampir saja ia membatalkan perintahnya barusan untuk menyuruh Ryeowook pulang.

Namun akhirnya, Ryeowook mengangguk patuh. Lee Sungmin tersenyum, lalu ia melepas jaket seragam sekolahnya dan melingkarkannya pada pundak kurus Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup mulut untuk menyembunyikan kuapnya. Lalu ia melirik jam tangan. Jam 10 lewat. Astaga, sudah malam sekali. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin meminta izin pulang pada Shindong _ahjussi _dan Nari _ahjumma_, sepasang suami istri pemilik minimarket ini. Ia mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook yang ia tinggal sendiri di rumah. Tapi, kalau ia pulang cepat, berarti gaji yang ia terima juga kecil. Dan itu tidak ada artinya. Padahal Shindong _ahjussi _dan Nari _ahjumma _sudah berbaik hati sekali untuk memberinya gaji per jam, bukan per hari seperti yang tertera di poster.

Menghela nafas, Sungmin menatap keluar jendela –mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ryeowook baik-baik saja. Ia sudah menelepon tadi, menandakan ia selamat sampai di rumah. Meski masih terlihat kecil, polos, dan lugu, Sungmin percaya bahwa adiknya itu sebenarnya sudah mandiri. Beberapa pekerjaan rumah bisa ia selesaikan dengan baik tanpa perlu bantuannya. Hanya saja tertutup oleh tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

Lelah, Sungmin akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi, menatap hujan rintik-rintik diluar. Hhh. Ia capek menunggu pelanggan. Terkadang malah tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang pada jam-jam ini –paling-paling hanya satu-dua _ahjussi _yang membeli rokok. Selebih itu, tidak ada lagi. Yang membuat Sungmin merasa hampir mati adalah, fakta bahwa ia benar-benar bosan. Tugasnya hanya sebatas berdiri menyambut tamu dengan senyuman, tetap berdiri sampai pelanggan membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir, melakukan proses transaksi –masih dengan senyum maksimal, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dan setelahnya, kembali duduk. Huh.

Ia harus sabar. Sungmin tahu, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, inilah pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

2 _Weeks later…_

Sungmin menguap selebar mungkin. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan 'aku pulang'. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan sepatunya yang ia buka asal-asalan karena capek. Biasanya Sungmin akan langsung merapikannya –berhubung Sungmin adalah orang yang rapi dan teratur. Tapi yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah melompat ke tempat tidur, lalu berkelana sejauh mungkin ke alam mimpi.

Sebuah kuapan besar kembali Sungmin keluarkan. Ia benar-benar babak belur. Seluruh tubuhnya pegal sekali. Rasanya seperti _zombie _berjalan. Waktu berjalan secepat halilintar. Kerja setelah pulang sekolah membuatnya selalu pulang hampir tengah malam. Yang pasti berimbas pada nilai sekolahnya. Ia selalu tertidur di dalam kelas saat pelajaran pertama hampir setiap hari. Sungmin sudah pasrah kalau nilai tertinggi tidak lagi menjadi 'langganannya'.

Hujan masih terus setia tumpah di negara ginseng tersebut. Entah kapan musim yang membuat daya tahan tubuh berkurang ini berlalu. Tapi Sungmin tidak menggerutu. Bagaimanapun, angin hujan efektif membantunya tertidur, meskipun ia harus menanggung resiko terkena flu ringan karena diguyur hujan. Seperti saat ini.

"Huatchim!"

Uh, benar-benar…

Mengusap hidungnya yang berair, Sungmin mengernyit heran mendapati lampu ruang tengah masih menyala. Dengan langkah yang diseret, ia melewati dapur dan terkesiap. Ryeowook –sang _dongsaeng_, tengah memejamkan mata dengan pipi yang tertempel di atas meja. Tidak jauh dari kepalanya, terdapat _kimchi _dengan semangkuk nasi juga semangkok besar kuah sup. Makanan tersebut dibagi Ryeowook dalam dua porsi.

Sungmin termenung. Melihat betapa damainya Ryeowook memejamkan mata, entah bagaimana ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Ryeowook sudah memasak makanan yang sudah dingin ini dan menunggunya.

"Wookie ~ " sahut Sungmin pelan sambil mengusap dan menepuk pipi cekung adiknya.

"Wookie, bangun…" panggilnya lagi ketika respon Ryeowook hanya sebuah gumaman.

Sungmin menepuk pipinya lebih keras –dan berhasil. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, lalu mengerjapkan mata –untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan kesadaran sepenuhnya. "Eh, _eonni… _Kapan pulang? Ung… Nasinya… _hoahm_, sudah dingin. Biar kupanaskan…" tanyanya setengah sadar. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan berdiri sempoyongan ke arah kompor.

Entah kenapa, mata Sungmin seketika menghangat melihat Ryeowook yang menggumam sakit ketika menggerakan lehernya. Yang jelas, Ryeowook pasti sudah tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama. Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis melihat kesungguhan Ryeowook menunggunya pulang –di meja makan pula. Dapur kan dingin, Ryeowook bisa saja masuk angin.

Dengan suara serak, Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan menahan tangan Ryeowook, "Sudah, biar aku saja yang kerjakan, Wookie. Kau tidur saja, ini sudah larut."

Dengan polosnya, Ryeowook menggeleng. Matanya yang merah berkedip lucu, "Aku sengaja menunggu _eonni _pulang, biar kita makan sama-sama. Aku bosan selama ini makan sendirian. Lagipula aku ingin tahu pendapat _eonni _tentang masakanku, hehe!"

Sekarang, hidung Sungmin mulai berair. Ryeowook belum makan? "Kau memasak ini semua sendiri?"

Ryeowook mengangguk –konsentrasinya penuh ke sup yang sedang ia panaskan. "_Mianhae, eonni, _tapi aku bosan dengan makanan bungkus dan makanan cepat saji. Jadi aku coba-coba buat sendiri, mengikuti cara _eonni _memasak. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau menurutku sih, lumayan enak!" serunya semangat. Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Genangan air mata yang terkumpul di kelopak matanya meloloskan setetes air mata. Ryeowook bergerak ke sisi lain dapur, lalu meraih teko dan menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam sebuah gelas.

"Ini, _eonni _–_eonni _kenapa menangis?" tanya Ryeowook bingung –setengah panik melihat kakaknya mengusap air mata di pipi. Sungmin hanya tertawa sebagai respon. Ia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Ryeowook dan perlahan menandaskan isinya. Enak, hangat-hangat-kuku. Rasanya nyaman sekali ketika sensasi itu masuk ke tenggorokan dan menyebarkan hangat yang merata ke seluruh tubuh.

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya saat Sungmin tidak menjawab. "_Eonni _bosan dengan _kimchi _dan sup ya? Baiklah, lain kali akan kubuatkan yang lain, ya! Aku harus berguru dulu dari _eonni_!"

Dan setitik air mata Sungmin bergulir lagi.

Begitu kedua kakak-beradik itu mendengar suara perut keroncongan Sungmin –yang sedari tadi tidak disadarinya karena begitu lelah, tawa mereka meledak dan menggema ke sudut rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

Jarum jam dinding yang berdetak bergema di kamar kecil itu membuat Sungmin semakin terjaga. Diluar dugaannya, angin hujan yang tadi bertiup layaknya badai menghilang dan menyisakan gerimis kecil. Mata bulat Sungmin melirik ke sebelah kiri –tempat Ryeowook bergelung dengan nyamannya. Adik semata wayangnya tersebut menarik selimut sampai ke leher dan tubuhnya meringkuk. Sungmin mau tidak mau tersenyum. Ryeowook benar-benar persis seperti anak kucing.

Menarik nafas kesal karena tidak bisa tidur, Sungmin akhirnya terduduk dan bersandar di dinding. Ia termenung sejenak memikirkan kehidupannya setelah ini.

Orangtuanya hanya meninggalkan uang seadanya. Tadinya Sungmin ingin menggunakan pecahan puluhan _won _tersebut untuk membiayai kebutuhan dapur. Namun setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, kebutuhan dapur sama sekali tidak penting jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggal. Orangtua Sungmin dan Ryeowook meminjam sejumlah uang dari _bank _untuk membeli rumah sederhana ini –dan cicilannya bahkan belum lunas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin langsung memberikan seluruh uang peninggalan orangtuanya untuk membayar cicilan tersebut.

Pikirnya, lebih baik kelaparan beberapa hari dibanding menggelandang di jalan. Lagipula, Sungmin pintar memasak, dan dengan tabungannya yang tidak seberapa banyak, cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan dapur. Ia dan Ryeowook masih bisa makan dengan tenang –walau tidak mewah. Tidak jarang ia harus menahan lapar dengan mengatakan 'sudah kenyang' pada Ryeowook agar adiknya bisa makan dengan lahap.

Sungmin mengelus rambut coklat terang Ryeowook –iba.

Tabungannya sudah menipis, dan orang-orang penagih hutang dari bank sudah kembali berdatangan. Gaji kerjanya di minimarket jauh dari kata 'cukup' untuk mencicil biaya bulanan rumah mereka.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mata Sungmin tertumbuk pada secarik kartu putih di samping nakas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa berpikir apapun, ia menjulurkan tangan dan meraihnya. Lalu ia menyeringai.

Mengabaikan semua omong kosong yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu, Sungmin rasa, ia mendengar 'setan' yang mendatanginya malam itu menawarinya pekerjaan. Entah pekerjaan apa. Sungmin tidak ingin merasa konyol karena memikirkannya.

Tapi Sungmin butuh tambahan pekerjaan. Dan apa pun bentuk pekerjaan yang satu ini, selama bisa menghasilkan _won_, Sungmin dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Walau dengan berat hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak punya banyak pilihan sekarang ini.

Huff.

Sungmin berusaha mengingat bagaimana cara menggunakan kartu ini. Mata coklat jernihnya –oke, sedikit merah karena mengantuk– berkeliling mencari sesuatu di kamarnya –apapun itu. Saat sepasang matanya menangkap sebuah peniti, ia langsung mengambilnya. Dan tiba-tiba, ia ingat begitu saja.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sungmin mulai mengarahkan ujung tajam peniti tersebut ke jari telunjuk kirinya. Dan –

CRASH.

"Ow!" pekik Sungmin tertahan. _Pabboya, Lee Sungmin_, rutuknya dalam hati. Aduh, perih sekali! Sepertinya Sungmin terlalu semangat menusukkan jarumnya ke dalam telunjuk, hingga setitik-dua titik darah langsung menetes seketika ke kertas di tangannya.

"_Appoya ~ " _rengeknya pada diri sendiri –dengan suara kecil tentunya, agar tidak membangunkan Ryeowook.

Sembari menunggu akan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi, Sungmin buru-buru meraih tisu dan membalut telunjuk kirinya. Uh, perih. Semoga saja ia tidak terkena tetanus, melihat peniti yang sudah lumayan berkarat.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Sungmin mulai merasa bosan. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Entah kemunculan seseorang secara ajaib, atau suara bisikan entah darimana, atau suara-suara misterius yang berasal dari sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Tidak ada. _Zip. Nada. Zero. Big 'O'._

'Kau benar-benar bodoh, Lee Sungmin. Ini semua betul-betul omong kosong. Kau hanya menyakiti diri sendiri,' ejeknya pada diri sendiri. Merasa cukup mempermainkan diri dengan sesuatu yang konyol, Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali mencoba tidur. Kesal, Sungmin melempar yang penuh dengan tetesan darah dari jarinya itu ke sembarang tempat. Sialan, rutuknya.

Suara detik jarum jam kembali menggema.

Namun, Sungmin salah.

Sebuah siluet muncul di sisi dinding tempat tidur, dilanjutkan dengan bisikan lembut namun terdengar sopan entah darimana. "Selamat malam, Lee Sungmin. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

A/N :

Annyeong haseyo ^ ^)/

Aduh, reader FF ini pasti udah pada ngabur, secara FFnya juga lumutan -_-'

Mianhae, kalo dichapter ini horrornya gak ada, sedikit, atau malah gak kerasa sama sekali. Hyo ingin memperkenalkan dulu, seperti apa latar belakang Sungmin dan Ryeowook di FF ini. Tapi kalo ada yang jeli, sebenarnya udah Hyo masukin loh horrornya, cuma mungkin karena garing atau apa, jadi gak kerasa seramnya -_-'a

DAN MOHON MAAF UNTUK REVIEWS YANG TIDAK TERBALAS! BANYAK BANGET, HYO MINTA MAAF, GAK MUNGKIN BALES SEMUANYA, _BUT BELIEVE ME, I READ AND APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW_ :'DDDD

Okelah. Kotak review selalu Hyo buka lebar-lebar. Jadi, dimohon masukannya! ^ ^


End file.
